Lettre à un parfait imbécile
by Valmorel
Summary: HPDM. Draco ignore Harry. Celui-ci décide de lui envoyer une lettre, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure. CECI N'EST PAS UNE FICTION ÉPISTOLAIRE.
1. De : Harry A : Draco

**Disclamer** : Pff, ni Ryry ni Dray ne sont à moi. Triste, mais c'est comme ça.

**Couple** : Bah HPDM. Quoi d'autre ?

**Rating** : K

4:44. Je suis folle. Folle à lier. Une envie subite d'écrire m'a prise, j'étais tranquillement en train de lire une fiction quand pouf, le déclic. Peut-être que ce sera une fiction à chapitre. Ou peut-être pas. Mais dégustez maintenant cette courte...

_**Lettre à un parfait imbécile.**_

Malfoy, Draco,

Je suis malade. Malade d'aimer, malade de passer mes journées à aimer quelqu'un qui me regarde à peine. Malade des regards vides de sentiments que tu me lances, malade du fait que tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Malfoy, notre haine, notre rivalité a disparu. Les couloirs de Poudlard ne résonnent plus de nos injures, les dalles ne sont plus tachées de notre sang s'écoulant de nos blessures. Une trêve s'est instaurée, une trêve que je ne saurais apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Le retour du calme à l'école des sorciers. Certains avaient sauté de joie, moi je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi, subitement, tu ne voulais plus de moi, ton ennemi juré, celui qui te connait le mieux, et ce depuis toujours ? Pourquoi avoir voulu que cela cesse, que nos joutes s'arrêtent ?

Je ne te comprends pas Malfoy. Ton regard me traverse, et tes yeux autrefois si expressifs, ne reflètent à présent qu'un morne puits sans fond. Que s'est-il passé Malfoy, pourquoi tu nies mon existence ? Que s'est-il passé, pour que ton cauchemar personnel cesse d'être présent ?

Souvent dans mon lit, je repense à notre dernière dispute. Cela fait seulement quatre mois, mais comme cela me paraît loin. Tu étais alors ce que tu avais toujours été, un parfait snobinard, con et froid comme à ton habitude. Tu avais insulté mes parents sans raison particulière, je t'avais demandé des nouvelles des tiens. Tu avais saisi mon col et m'avait plaqué contre un mur.

Merlin, je m'en voulais de ressentir autant de plaisir, alors que tu n'aspirais qu'à me détruire. Ta colère, farouchement centrée sur moi, faisait monter une vague d'adrénaline dans mes veines, mon souffle devint court, et je crois bien que le rouge m'est monté au joue.

Oui, moi, Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, je rougis quand Draco Malfoy, ex-Mangemort, m'esquinte la colonne vertébrale contre un mur en pierre. Mais je suis malade, malade de toi. Malade de ta présence, malade du moindre de tes gestes.

Mon coeur battait sauvagement dans ma poitrine. Tu m'observais, et je me souviens m'être demandé si tu entendais mon stupide organe vitale qui semblait décidé à jouer la marche militaire à la grosse caisse. Un éclat perplexe brillait dans tes yeux, mais je ne baissais pas le regard. Réfléchis-y Malfoy, jamais je n'ai baissé le regard devant toi.

Iris émeraudes contre grises. Un duel incessant, qui, aussi loin que je me souvienne, avait toujours existé. Un combat perpétuel, que l'un ne laissait jamais à l'autre le plaisir de remporter.

Mais cette fois-ci fut différente. Le couloir était désert, il n'y avait aucun bruit, sinon nos respirations hachées. Car tu respirais fort Malfoy, et aujourd'hui encore je n'y trouve pas d'explications.

La suite de cette dispute contredit les théories que j'ai pu imaginer sur ton souffle erratique. Tel un parfait idiot, je me suis dis, tu es un Gryffondor Harry, tu peux tenter quelque chose.

Je ris nerveusement alors que je t'écris, car j'ai tenté, et j'ai raté. J'ai légèrement avancé ma tête dans l'espoir niais de recevoir un baiser, mais j'ai commis l'erreur de fermer les yeux. Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps. Ré-ouvrant immédiatement les yeux, j'ai constaté que tu n'étais plus là. Tu m'avais lâché, et tu étais parti.

Couard. On m'a souvent parlé de votre fichu caractère, à vous les Serpentards. De votre lâcheté, de votre comportement atroce face aux sentiments des autres. Sûrement est-ce vous qui faites un blocage sur cela, les marques d'affection ou même d'amour. Remarque, j'ai toujours dis que les Serpy étaient des coincés des sentiments.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne chose à te dire dans une déclaration d'amour. Car cela, malgré ma tentative de faire passer cette lettre pour une bafouille insignifiante parlant un peu de notre passé et beaucoup de ce que je ressens face à ton ignorance, reste une stupide déclaration.

Si tu veux tout savoir, ça me fait horriblement mal. Quand tu passes devant moi sans me regarder, j'ai la sombre impression de me noyer, et que, loin de m'aider, l'écoeurante compassion dont font preuve mes amis m'enfonce encore un peu plus la tête sous l'eau.

Dans ces moments, mes poumons me brûlent, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me les arracher de la poitrine, avant de les tordre dans tous les sens, afin de les purifier de la pollution externe que, sans aucun doute, tu m'apportes.

A l'heure où je t'écris Malfoy, il est vraiment tard. Le réveil de Ron annonce 4:17 mais tu peux rajouter ou enlever une heure, comme tu veux. L'appareil est un peu déréglé, je crois que les nombreux sorts testés dessus ont eu raison de lui.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Sûrement pour exister encore un peu au fond de tes yeux. Pour pouvoir m'endormir le soir en me disant que tu penses à moi. En me disant que tout n'est pas fini, qu'il y a encore une chance. Que nous devons la saisir, redevenir ennemis.

Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça Malfoy. Je t'aime, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Je renoncerai à tout pour avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de ta part, un rictus ferait l'affaire. Je ne veux plus de cet air absent que tu affiches en permanence.

Que s'est-il passé dans ta tête bordel ? Pourquoi tu as tout fichu en l'air, pourquoi tu as tout brisé ? Ma vie avait trouvé un équilibre à peu près convenable, j'avais mes trois piliers fondamentaux, mes amis, mon travail, et mes ennemis. Toi en fait. Tu étais une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, et tu as tout cassé.

Si je te parle comme à un enfant de quatre ans aujourd'hui, c'est parce que, en effet, je pense que tu aurai besoin d'une remise à niveau. Je suis comme une horloge détraquée depuis que tu m'ignores Malfoy, je sonne à la mauvaise heure, je dors quand il ne faut pas.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Et quand je te regarde, riant rêveusement à une blague d'un de tes amis serpy, une subite envie de hurler s'empare de moi. Bizarre non ? Non. Pas tant que ça. Car c'est toi qui m'a ôté l'envie de rire. C'est toi qui m'a enlevé l'envie de vivre.

Que ne donnerai-je pas pour une dernière bataille ? Un dernier combat, toi et moi, à mains nues. Comme au bon vieux temps, celui où je pensais te connaître aussi bien que moi-même. Celui où me faire mal te faisait du bien. Celui où tes coups ne me procuraient pas de plaisir.

En parlant du bon vieux temps, un épisode de notre passé commun me revient en tête. Il me semble qu'un matin, tu t'étais amusé, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, à répandre la rumeur de comme quoi j'étais fétichiste des nombrils.

Pas vraiment glamour n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement, seul devant ma feuille, en pensant à la tête que tu auras quand tu liras ce passage. Quel rapport, dois-tu être en train de te demander. Tu dois être en train de pester contre moi, et ma fichue manie de tourner autour du pot.

Ou alors, tu as jeté ma lettre au feu, et n'a même pas lu jusqu'ici. Je peux donc écrire ce que je veux si on part par là ? On part par là.

Tu avais donc répété à qui veut l'entendre que j'étais fétichiste des nombrils. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de propositions sexuelles qu'à partir de ce moment. Comme quoi tu vois, même les pires rumeurs peuvent se tourner en ton avantage.

Je m'essouffle Malfoy, ma plume devient sèche, mes paumes sont moites d'anticipation. J'ai tellement peur de ta réaction face à cette missive, une boule me serre le ventre.

Est-ce cela qu'on appelle stress ? Il est étrange de se dire que je n'ai jamais été stressé. Peut-être est-ce mon statut d'Élu qui a fait que je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter de rien ? Je me contentais de faire ce que m'ordonnaient les autres. Dumbledore a toujours décidé pour moi, et depuis que lui et Voldemort ne sont plus, je me laisse guider tel un automate par Hermione et Ron, fidèles compagnons.

Il m'arrive souvent de me demander si tes gorilles feraient pareil pour toi. Cette question, seulement toi peut y répondre – même si je t'avouerai qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment au centre de mes préoccupations.

Le cause de mes problèmes, c'est toi. Encore et toujours toi.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça change de te l'avouer Malfoy ? Redeviens celui que tu étais, mesquin, chieur, arrogant, profondément con. Mais toi. Pas cet espèce de robot qui marche, mange, parle, rit, mène sa vie comme un enfant colorie son dessin, avec application mais sans grand intérêt ?

On ne se rappelle pas de chaque dessin qu'on a colorié Malfoy. Mais on se rappelle des fois où on a débordé. Je fus la rature pastel rouge qui déborda de ta vie soigneusement ordonnée. Et un coup de gomme ne suffit pas à effacer du crayon de couleur.

Je serai toujours là.

Reviens-moi.

H.P.


	2. Fou rire et gueule de bois

Hé oui, le chapitre 2. Comme quoi tout arrive !

Un merci à Gigie, qui m'encourage toujours dans mes délires ;) Je te nem tu sais !

* * *

«Potter.

Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais lu une lettre aussi pathétique que la tienne. Tu m'accuses d'avoir changé, tu me dis ne pas vouloir de ce changement. Mais est-ce vraiment toi le maître du jeu ? Penses-tu réellement que ta déclaration «d'amour» changera quelque chose à mon comportement ? Je ne te hais plus Potter. Pas plus que tu ne m'aimes. Réfléchis-y, tu ne me connais pas. Tu me décris toi-même comme étant « mesquin, chieur, arrogant, profondément con » mais comment peux-tu être sûr que cette personne que tu décris est réellement moi ? Je ne peux pas revenir vers toi, car si moi j'ai changé, toi tu es toujours le même. Et cet Harry Potter ne sait que me donner des coups. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Oublie ça, oublie-moi.»

Quand Harry reçu la lettre, il eut tout d'abord l'impression de suffoquer. Comme si un boxeur venait de lui donner un crochet du droit dans l'estomac. Il leva la tête, cherchant Malfoy du regard, ne le trouva pas. Il froissa le bout de papier dans sa main, et se leva brutalement. Ron, assis à côté de lui et absorbé par la lecture de la Gazette, sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Il renonça à lui demander ce qui se passait quand il vit son ami franchir les portes de la Grande Salle, et retourna sans autre cérémonie à sa lecture.

Harry, de son côté, fulminait. Il errait sans but dans les couloirs, n'entendant que l'écho de ses pas qui se répercutait dans les couloirs déserts, et le sang qui lui martelait les tempes. _Oublie-moi_. « JAMAIS ! » hurla-t-il, afin d'évacuer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il avait tout prévu comme réaction absolument tout. Sauf celle-ci. _Tu ne peux pas m'aimer_. Les poings crispés, il ragea intérieurement. Malfoy disait avoir changé, et pourtant il paraissait toujours aussi sûr de lui !

Le brun se calma quand il se rendit compte que malgré tout, Malfoy avait raison. Malgré cet amour dévorant, il avait toujours autant de lui faire ravaler ses dents. Est-ce cela l'amour, avoir envie de faire mal à l'autre parce qu'il vous a fait du mal, tout en sachant que l'on regrettera le moindre de ses actes ultérieurement ? Harry avait toujours su que l'amour avait un petit côté masochiste, et grinça des dents en songeant que cette partie de lui éclatait au grand jour quand il était en présence de Malfoy.

Harry était complètement perdu à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait pensé en envoyant cette lettre, délibérément provocante, que le Serpentard réagirait, qu'il viendrait lui dire ses quatre vérités, qu'il sortirait enfin de ce mutisme désagréable dans lequel il semblait plongé dès que Harry était dans les parages. Mais non. Une simple lettre, et un goût amer que lui laissait une sensation d'inachevé.

Il pensa tout d'abord en parler à Hermione. Quelle meilleure conseillère que sa meilleure amie ? Il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus mûrement, que déjà le début des cours était annoncé. Ce fut en traînant les pieds qu'il se rendit en classe de Métamorphoses, la missive de Malfoy toujours en boule dans sa main. Il eut une grimace de dégoût en le réalisant, et après l'avoir pliée, il l'a mit dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il retrouva ses amis devant la classe. Ron lui avait pris son sac, et il le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Pour éviter les questions, il se lança à corps perdu dans une discussion exaltante sur le meilleur composant d'une baguette magique, et crâna en parlant de sa plume de phœnix. Malgré tous ses efforts, il sentit les regards inquisiteurs de ses deux meilleurs amis sur sa nuque, et décida de les ignorer.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, et Harry se plaça délibérément à côté de Neville, qui parut agréablement surpris. L'exercice du jour était de métamorphoser une table en animal, et ce fut suffisamment ardu pour Harry qui parvint à laisser de côté ses problèmes personnels. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa table prit enfin l'apparence d'un petit chat (qui cependant avait des pieds en bois) qu'il prit enfin conscience qu'il n'avait pas vu Malfoy de la matinée. Certes, il était parti comme une bombe durant le petit-déjeuner, mais il aurait pensé que son « ennemi » voudrait être là pour voir la douleur s'inscrire sur son visage.

Mais non. Pas une trace de lui, ni de ses amis d'ailleurs. Il se demanda, intrigué, où pouvait être passée la petite bande. Il en saurait sûrement plus durant le prochain cours, qui se révélait être deux fabuleuses heures de potions avec Slughorn, Gryffondor/Serpentard mélangés. Une joie.

Certes, Harry appréciait plus cette matière depuis que Rogue ne l'enseignait plus. Mais aujourd'hui, la simple idée de devoir travailler dans la même pièce que Malfoy lui donnait des envies de suicide. C'est avec la tête d'un condamné montant à l'échafaud qu'il se rendit dans les cachots. Ses amis parlaient du prochain match de Quidditch, et il sourit en réalisant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Cependant, sa bonne humeur fut brutalement évincée quand il aperçut la silhouette de Parkinson dans le couloir. Où que Pansy soit, Draco n'était pas loin. Il ralentit l'allure, tentant de se faire tout petit et ainsi ne pas être remarqué par le groupe de Serpentard. Peine perdue. Le professeur Slughorn arriva derrière lui, et lui donna une bourrade amicale en s'exclamant « alors Harry, on rechigne à venir en cours de Potions ? » suivit d'un rire gras.

Le brun, rouge de honte, pouvait sentir des dizaines de regards braqués sur lui. Il chercha un quelconque soutien dans les yeux de Ron, qui retenait à grand-peine un fou rire. Secouant la tête de désespoir, il se tourna vers le vieux bonhomme qui le regardait avec un sourire effrayant, et qui, au grand malheur d'Harry, continua son monologue, ravi d'avoir du public : « nous savons tous que tu es très doué en Potions, mais tu ne peux être dispensé de cours Harry ! »

C'en fut trop pour Ron, qui éclata de rire. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais son demi-sourire empêchait de rendre la menace crédible. Harry se mordit la langue, puis répondit enfin : « je suis là Professeur… » Cela paru convenir à Slughorn, qui rit encore et l'entraîna à sa suite, un bras passé autour de son cou.

En passant devant le groupe des Serpentard, Harry baissa la tête, ses joues le cuisant horriblement. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'une pivoine sauvage, et il ne put retenir un raclement de gorge gêné. La voix tonitruante de Slughorn lui cria à l'oreille « allons, dépêchons, rentrez dans cette salle ! » Puis, il se sentit installé d'office à la première table, et se hâta de saisir le bras de Ron, qui était entré à sa suite, histoire de ne pas être le seul dans cette galère. Pas une seule fois il n'avait levé les yeux vers Draco.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent plus ou moins assis, un lourd silence s'installa dans la classe. Chacun attendait que Slughorn débute le cours, mais celui-ci se contentait de les observer d'un air pensif. Il prit enfin la parole « mes chers petits… Je ne peux que remarquer que certains d'entre vous ont fait la fête hier soir ! » dit-il, fixant le petit groupe de Serpentard qui s'était mis au fond. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux, et Harry fut bien obligé de faire de même.

Et en effet, ils avaient fait la fête. Goyle, la tête entre les mains, semblait sur le point de vomir ses entrailles. Zabini, le teint cireux, se passait une main blasée sur ses yeux rendus troubles par la gueule de bois. Parkinson et Nott étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux cernés, le visage curieusement verdâtre. Le pire restait quand même Malfoy, complètement débraillé, sa chemise mal boutonnée et son nœud de cravate complètement foiré, son menton dans le creux de sa main, dodelinant de la tête.

Les cinq tiquèrent à peine sur la remarque qui leur était clairement destinée, trop occupés à décuver. Le reste de la classe éclata de rire en voyant leur état pitoyable. Slughorn poursuivit, fier de son petit effet « le sujet de ce cours portera donc sur la Potion anti-Gueule de Bois ! Je sais bien que bon nombre d'entre vous apprécieront de connaître la recette, n'est-ce pas monsieur Malfoy ? » Ce dernier acquiesça mollement, avant de retourner à son semi-coma.

Tandis que le professeur écrivait la recette au tableau à l'aide de sa baguette, Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura d'un ton moqueur « J'en connais qui sont dans le dur ! » Le brun ricana, mais une boule s'installa dans sa gorge quand il pensa au fait que le Serpentard semblait d'attaque à faire la fête tandis que lui dépérissait depuis qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Depuis qu'ils ne s'engueulaient plus, pour être exact, car ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient déjà adressés la parole poliment.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude en lui désignant la réserve, et Harry se leva à contre-coeur tandis que son ami préparait le chaudron. Arrivé dans la petite salle, le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de noter les ingrédients à prendre, et c'est en se fustigeant mentalement qu'il revint précipitamment sur ses pas.

Ce fut à cause de cette précipitation qu'il heurta quelqu'un, qui se révéla être Zabini. Ce dernier laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait dans les bras, en l'occurrence ses ingrédients. Harry se raidit dans l'expectative des remontrances salées qui allaient forcément suivre. Mais le Serpentard n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de sortir sa baguette, et de faire léviter les ingrédients intacts, avant de nettoyer le sol. Pas une seule fois il n'avait adressé la parole à Harry. Cela fit grimacer le brun, il aurait du se douter que, quoique fasse Malfoy, ses amis le suivrait.

Il se retourna brusquement pour fusiller le blond du regard, et eut la surprise de constater que ce dernier le fixait. Quand il croisa le regard de Harry, Malfoy détourna vivement les yeux, mais cela ne suffit pas à dissiper les interrogations du brun, qui ne le lâchait pas. Les yeux verts brillaient de ce premier contact, trop longtemps attendu, Harry se sentait frissonner de la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était planté au milieu de la classe, et que la majorité des élèves s'étaient mis au travail. Jetant un coup d'oeil au tableau, il se rua dans la réserve, saisit les ingrédients (un peu au hasard, il faut l'avouer, la réussite de sa potion l'important peu), et, les bras chargés, se rendit à sa table. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il se maudit de réagir aussi violemment à cause d'un regard. Un simple regard !

Il cogna le flacon d'essence de magnolia, qu'il essayait désespérément de déboucher sur le bord du chaudron, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Slughorn qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son "meilleur élève". Ron lui mit d'office le livre de potions entre les mains, et lui ordonna de lire la recette.

Harry ne discuta pas, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à foirer une potion, et laissa son ami diriger les opérations. Il lisait d'une voix morne les instructions, tandis que Ron se débattait tant bien que mal avec les ingrédients. Slughorn arriva derrière eux, et, les prenant par surprise, déclama d'une voix forte "Alors ça avance ?" Harry sursauta violemment, et Ron laissa échapper les pattes de scarabée qu'il tentait de hacher.

Le roux se retint de foudroyer Slughorn du regard et se mit à quatre pattes pour ramasser les morceaux, qui étaient tombés sous la table, tandis que Harry bafouillait un "Oui oui" peu convaincant. Le professeur hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait, et s'en alla perturber d'autres élèves.

C'est alors que Harry entendit un ricanement qui provenait de derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit Parkinson prise d'un incontrôlable fou rire. Ron, qui avait fini de ramasser les pattes, tenta de se relever de sous la table, et se cogna la tête sur le bord. Le fou rire de la Serpentarde redoubla d'intensité, entrainant avec elle Zabini, qui tentait de se retenir.

Les deux Serpentards étaient littéralement pliés de rire. Harry siffla à Ron de se dépêcher de remonter, mais quand il vit la tête que tirait son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le roux avait une main contre son torse, tenant les pattes de scarabée, et l'autre sur sa tête, à l'emplacement de sa très future bosse. Cela ne fit qu'attiser le rire des deux autres, attirant l'attention des autres élèves.

Parkinson tentait de dire quelque chose, sans succès, car Zabini, en grand humoriste qu'il était, imitait Ron à la perfection, se tenant la tête et gémissant de rire. Le regard de Harry dévia sur Malfoy, qui essayait de réprimer une ébauche de sourire. Le blond fixait la table, et Harry sut qu'il tentait de garder son self-contrôle.

Slughorn arriva aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait, et leur demanda de se calmer. Peine perdue, car Goyle, qui venait de se réveiller, grogna très distinctement "On est où ?" qui fit redoubler de rire ses amis, et les autres par la même occasion. Les trois quarts de la salle était morts de rire, et même Harry, qui pourtant avait d'autres soucis en tête, se permit de ricaner.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui, imperturbable, continuait la potion, avec néanmoins un demi-sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ron geignait toujours à voix basse, vexé d'être la cause de l'hilarité générale. Slughorn, qui avait fini par être au courant de l'implication de Ron dans ce fou rire, lui intima l'ordre de cesser de faire le clown, et de prendre exemple sur Harry.

Ce dernier rougit instantanément, et toussota, gêné. Il était étonnant de constater que, là où les rires résonnaient quelques instants plus tôt, on pouvait désormais entendre une mouche voler. Une voix cependant, troua le silence "Mais oui Weasley, prend donc exemple sur Potter !" C'était Malfoy. Et c'était reparti. Les autres, n'attendant qu'une occasion de se remettre à rire, ne se firent pas prier.

Harry serra les poings de colère. Il fusilla Malfoy du regard, et fut étonné de constater qu'à l'inverse des fois précédentes, il ne baissait pas les yeux, le regardant d'un air tranquille, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Le brun sourit lui aussi, et hocha la tête en direction de son rival. Cela voulait-il dire que leurs duels allaient recommencer ? Harry n'aurait pas osé l'affirmer, mais il sentit, en cette matinée foireuse, que quelque chose avait changé.

_A suiiiiivre..._


	3. Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave

Kikou ! (OMG, qui dit encore "kikou" à part moi?)

ça fait un bail hein ? Mais vous avez de la chance petits coquinous, j'ai de l'inspiration. Comme je suis en vacances, peut-être que je vais poster un autre chapitre bientôt ? Rien n'est moins sûr, mais je me rassure en disant ça. Haha.

Disclamer : Figurez-vous que sur ma liste au Père Noël, Harry et Draco figurent en bonne place donc je garde espoir...

Rating : T pour mauvais langage, ouuuh c'est hot. Ça va finir par passer M, j'vous promet !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3.**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs dizaines de minutes que les yeux de Harry ne décollait pas de la Carte du Maraudeur. Hermione écrivait silencieusement sur le troisième rouleau de parchemin de la soirée, et Ron lisait une revue de Quidditch. Un calme mortel régnait sur la bibliothèque, permettant ainsi à Harry de vagabonder dans ses pensées.

La journée s'était écoulée paisiblement. Le cours de potion avait été délicieusement rafraîchissant pour tous les élèves, permettant aux cours suivant de se dérouler dans une bonne humeur relative. Harry n'avait pas recroisé Malfoy, et ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Le brun voulait toujours s'expliquer avec lui, mais vivait mieux l'ignorance qui lui était accordée.

Il ne comprenait pas Draco. Son comportement enjoué durant le cours de Potions tranchait avec la froide indifférence auquel il avait droit habituellement. Et puis, la raison de la fête des Serpentards lui échappait complètement. Des rumeurs bruissaient dans toute l'école, aucune ne se recoupait, et c'était un vrai casse-tête que de tenter de démêler le vrai du faux !

Alors Harry, pour tromper son ennui, fixait l'empreinte de pas marquée "Draco Malfoy" avec résignation. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de la salle commune des Serpentards, il devait être en train de travailler. Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson étaient collés l'un à l'autre, sans doute assis sur un canapé en train de se bécoter. Blaise manquait à l'appel, et ce fut son interruption dans la salle commune qui réveilla Harry, qui commençait à somnoler.

Le groupe de Serpentards se mit en mouvement, et Harry suivit leur déplacement avec intérêt. Ils se dirigeaient apparemment vers le Hall. D'un bond, il se mit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter une fois ses deux amis. Il leur dit qu'il allait aux toilettes, et ils retournèrent à leurs occupations sans plus de questions. Harry se félicita mentalement d'avoir offert ce hors-série sur les Canons de Chudley à Ron, et remercia Merlin d'avoir inventé les devoirs à rédiger.

Marchant d'un pas mesuré jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque, il oublia de regarder devant lui, trop occupé à ne pas lâcher des yeux la Carte, et renversa brutalement la personne venant en sens inverse. Colin Crivey, de son état, tituba de quelques pas, avant de se raccrocher à une étagère. Harry s'excusa d'un air absent, mais Colin sourit démesurément, avant de s'exclamer qu'il était justement la personne qu'il cherchait.

Passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Harry tenta de trouver une excuse pour s'échapper, mais ne put que supporter en silence le monologue de Colin. Celui-ci lui racontait une passionnante anecdote sur le dernier match de Quidditch auquel il avait assisté. Cela rappela à Harry que le prochain match se jouait samedi, et qu'ils étaient contre les Serpentards. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en pensant que Draco était l'attrapeur adverse.

Enfin. La confrontation tant attendue. Il esquissa un sourire, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci s'arrêta net de parler, et même de respirer. Harry le remercia d'avoir pensé à lui pour lui raconter ça, mais qu'il avait extrêmement besoin d'aller aux toilettes, se trouvant dans un état critique. Colin ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés à l'idée d'avoir empêché _Harry_ d'aller satisfaire ses besoins naturels, et lui fit ses plus plates excuses.

Ce dernier ricana intérieurement, s'éloigna de quelques pas et reporta son attention sur la carte. Il secoua la tête en voyant qu'il avait perdu les Serpentards. Il déplia les multiples feuilles, les cherchant presque désespérément. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par accepter l'idée de ne pas savoir où ils se trouvaient, et il maudit Colin pour l'avoir dérangé.

Puis, l'éclat de génie se fit dans sa cervelle. La Salle sur Demande, bien sûr. Tellement cliché, mais également l'endroit le plus pratique de Poudlard. Que pouvait bien faire les Serpentards dans un lieu introuvable ? Il haussa les épaules de découragement, et s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place quand Seamus, qui venait de rentrer, l'interpella joyeusement.

Il se tourna vers lui, attendant la bonne nouvelle que son ami à la mine réjouie ne pouvait que lui apporter. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre "_Ce soir, soirée de Gryffondor mon pote ! On a du jus de citrouille et des confiseries à gogo !_" Puis sur un ton plus bas, il rajouta "_Et du Whisky pur-feu, accessoirement._"

Harry sourit avec incrédulité "_Et qu'est-ce qu'on va fêter au juste?_" Seamus rougit légèrement, se racla la gorge et répondit tout à fait naturellement "_Mais rien, on va juste s'amuser..._" Il se redressa, et continua d'une voix claire "_Préviens le couple infernal, rdv à 20h dans la Salle sur Demande !_" Puis, il sortit. Harry passa encore une fois la main dans ses cheveux. Il était actuellement 18h30. Dans une petite demi-heure, ils iraient manger, et ensuite... Harry espérait que les Serpentards seraient sortis de la salle quand ils s'y rendront.

Un bruit fort le fit sursauter : dehors le tonnerre grondait. Il maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante, puis retourna voir ses amis pour les prévenir. Hermione grommela pour la forme, mais l'enthousiasme de Ron la contamina, et elle ne put que fermer ses grimoires pour participer à la discussion des deux garçons, qui consistait à essayer de deviner ce que les Gryffondors devaient fêter ce soir.

Ils en parlaient encore en se rendant dans la Grande Salle. Harry avait complètement sorti de sa tête les Serpentards, et était actuellement en train de rire comme un fou en regardant Ron imiter le professeur MacGonagall les découvrant en pleine beuverie. Hermione, transcendant son image de miss Parfaite, se lança même dans une imitation parfaitement hilarante de Flitwick réalisant avec effarement que les jeunes aussi connaissaient le sens du mot "alcool".

Essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, il poussa la lourde porte. Le brouhaha rassurant des élèves en train de manger accrocha un sourire bienheureux sur son visage, et il scanna rapidement la salle, et tomba sur une tête blonde bien connue.

Les Serpentards étaient sortis de la salle finalement.

Le sourire de Harry diminua de moitié, mais il se boosta mentalement pour ne pas avoir la tête d'un déprimé. Ce qu'il n'était pas. La preuve, il se tourna comme si de rien n'était vers Hermione qui avançait d'un pas tranquille, devancée de l'estomac sur pattes qu'était Ron.

Arrivés à leur place habituelle, il s'affala sur le banc, et se saisit du plat de pommes de terre. Seamus, en face de lui, lui lança un sourire de connivence. Harry se pencha par-dessus la table et lui chuchota "_Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que l'on fête..._"

L'Irlandais hocha la tête, et donna un coup de coude à Dean qui galérait à manger ses spaghettis. Ce dernier lui accorda toute son attention, délaissant ses pâtes qui de toute manière, semblaient rechigner à être manger. Seamus susurra**(1)** "_Harry aimerait savoir ce que l'on fête._"

Le noir sourit franchement "_Hé bien mon cher ami, tu n'es pas sans être au courant de l'état dans lesquels se trouvaient nos cheeeers Serpentards ce matin ?_" Harry aquiesca. Dean continua "_De vilains bruits courent sur nous, comme quoi nous ne serions pas capables d'organiser une fête digne de ce nom._" Le brun ouvrit des yeux étonnés. "_Et nous allons nous saouler un soir de cours pour leur montrer à quel point nous sommes de vrais fêtards et pas eux ?_"

Les deux amis croisèrent leurs bras sur leur poitrine dans un parfait ensemble, et Seamus s'exclama "_Mieux que ça mon cher Harry : nous allons les inviter !_" Le cher Harry en question sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Des centaines de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, et la seule qu'il put poser fut "_Ce sont vos potes ?_"

Ses vis-à-vis hochèrent négligemment des épaules (décidément, ces deux-là allaient devenir comme les frères Weasley s'ils continuaient!) et Seamus admit d'une voix posée "_Ce ne sont pas nos meilleurs amis, non, mais depuis la Guerre ils sont devenus sympas tu sais... Cette petite rivalité, ce n'est plus qu'un jeu maintenant. Et puis, ce sont de très grands buveurs, ça peut être intéressant._" A ce moment-là, le vide se fit dans l'esprit de Harry. Serpentards. Alcool. Fête. Malfoy. Soir. Hum.

Il hocha de la tête un peu stupidement, et sentit son cœur s'emballer quand Seamus se tourna vers la table des Serpentards pour faire un signe du pouce à Zabini, qui paraissait totalement remis de sa gueule de bois de ce matin. Les yeux de Harry se posa sur Malfoy, qui regardait les Gryffondors d'un air pensif. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, puis Ron brandit sa cuisse de poulet devant la figure du brun, lui arrachant un rire. Il lui accorda toute son attention tandis que son ami gesticulait en parlant déjà du concours d'alcool qui ne manquerait pas d'être organisé ce soir.

Cela risquait de devenir vraiment intéressant. Mais quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi Malfoy acceptait-il de se mêler à une fête de Gryffondors, alors qu'il avait écrit ce matin-même qu'il devait l'oublier ? Voulait-il dire en amour, devait-il se forcer à oublier les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le blond ? Une moue dégoutée s'afficha sur la visage de Harry, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il verrait bien ce soir si Malfoy avait autant changé qu'il ne le prétendait ! Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de devenir amis.

Ce fut avec cette toute nouvelle résolution que Harry finit son repas, mangeant le plus possible pour ne pas se retrouver complètement saoul au bout du deuxième verre d'alcool – expérience oblige. Il jetait quelques coups d'oeil à la table des Serpentards, les observant rire entre eux. Parfois, l'un d'eux regardait les Gryffondors, et un rictus malicieux se dessinait sur son visage.

La dernière cuillerée du dessert avalée, Harry se vit alpagué par Luna, qui tenait à lui dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de ce rapprochement inter-maison. Il la prit calmement par l'épaule, et la fit suivre le mouvement du groupe qui se dirigeait vers les étages. Ils discutèrent ainsi tranquillement, remarquant à peine la troupe de Serpentards qui leur avait emboité le pas.

Dans le groupe des Gryffondors se trouvaient évidemment Seamus, Dean, Hermione et Ron, mais aussi Neville qui fit un petit signe à Harry, et Ginny. Le brun se sentit un peu gêné vis-à-vis d'elle, sachant qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de leur rupture. Il fut rassuré quand elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant, et le lui rendit en retour.

Luna bavardait gaiement, passant du coq-à-l'âne, déstressant agréablement Harry qui se détendit imperceptiblement. Personne ne prêtait attention au fait qu'elle ne fasse partie d'aucune des deux maisons invitées, elle s'était depuis longtemps fondue dans la troupe des Gryffondors.

Harry, tout à ses pensées, percuta Ron qui s'était brutalement arrêté. Ils se trouvaient devant le mur de la Salle sur Demande. Seamus se retourna vers la petite bande, et clama "_Voilà où commence votre décadence, les Serpents !_" Harry secoua la tête en souriant devant la tirade de ce clown. Hermione le poussa et lui dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui décide de la salle, vu l'esprit dérangé de l'Irlandais.

Quand ils rentrèrent après les traditionnels aller-tours devant le mur, chacun put reconnaître la patte indéniable de Hermione. Une grande salle... Complètement vide. Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'incriminée, qui rougit légèrement avant de dire "_Je pensais à un endroit où faire la fête sans modération sans dégrader le matériel..._" Harry ricana, et se mit à penser très fort à une salle des fêtes vue un jour dans un film moldu.

La salle changea, les murs s'assombrirent, perdant leur charmante couleur de bâtiment en construction, des tables commencèrent à apparaître, ainsi que des grands canapés et d'une cheminé frontale. Fier de son œuvre, Harry se rengorgea tandis que Ron lui tapait sur l'épaule.

Seamus sortir avec des allures de prestidigitateur les bouteilles miniaturisées de ses poches, et s'attela avec Dean à les remettre à leur taille normale. Zabini s'approcha, et sortit lui aussi les bouteilles de vodka planqué dans sa besace. Un sourire vicieux apparut sur les lèvres des trois garçons. Il y avait assez d'alcool pour saouler un régiment !

Harry quant à lui, avait pris place sur les canapés. Enfin, il s'était affalé sur les canapés. Luna l'avait suivi, et ils parlaient de tout et de rien en attendant que la soirée débute. Chacun avait trouvé une place où se caler, et les premiers verres commençaient à être servis.

Parkinson leva sa baguette, et une musique commença à se faire entendre. Reconnaissant le dernier tube des Croque-mitaines, et il ne put empêcher de battre la mesure avec son pied en suivant le rythme entrainant. Ils n'étaient qu'une quinzaine, mais faisaient autant de bruit que tous les élèves réunis dans la Grande Salle !

Neville se leva et alla danser avec Ginny, couvés du regard par Luna qui appréciait grandement ce nouveau couple en formation. A ce moment-là, Ron se rua sur Harry pour lui mettre un verre de Whisky pur-feu sous le nez "_Tiens mon pote, on commence le jeu, t'es opé ?_" Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Luna, qui, voyant qu'il mourait d'envie d'y participer, se dirigea vers le groupe qui dansait. Pansy s'était jointe aux Gryffondors, et semblait parfaitement intégrée.

Son verre à la main, Harry marcha prudemment vers la table ronde où se trouvaient déjà assis Dean, Seamus, Zabini, Ron et bien sûr... Malfoy. Il n'y avait pas de signes de Goyle, quoiqu'il fut sur que ce dernier fut avec eux quand ils étaient entrés. Il s'assit sur une chaise, grimaça devant son inconfort, et demanda un confortable fauteuil. La chaise se modifia sous ses fesses, et il en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne se ramasse la figure par terre.

Se raclant la gorge, il s'installa au fond de son tout nouveau siège en grommelant. Seamus se tourna vers Zabini et lâcha d'une voix aigre "_Où se trouve Théodore ?_" Le noir fit un signe de tête en direction de la piste de danse improvisée, où tout à chacun avait une pleine vue sur Théodore embrassant à pleine bouche sa petite amie.

Harry grimaça involontairement, et croisa le regard moqueur de Malfoy. Il leva ses sourcils d'un air blasé, avant de se rappeler que son interlocuteur était Malfoy. Il détourna donc le regard pour se concentrer sur Ron, qui regardait son verre suspicieusement. "_Qu'as-tu fais à nos verres Seamus ?_"

Tous les garçons se jetèrent instantanément sur leur verre pour vérifier si quelque chose clochait. Seamus s'expliqua "_Ce sont des verres qui se remplissent sitôt finis. Une invention des jumeaux. Stylé non ?_" Harry lâcha un "_Soûlard_" qui ne passa pas inaperçu, à l'entente du ricanement moqueur que lâchèrent Zabini et Ron. Seamus lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Dean toussota "_Les mecs, je crois qu'il est temps de déterminer qui, des Gryffondors ou des Serpentards, sont les plus grands buveurs. Je n'ai pas choisi de règles en particulier, le dernier qui reste à gagné._" A ce moment, Zabini prit la parole "_Et pourquoi ne pas pimenter un peu le jeu ? Que diriez-vous de quelque chose de plus intéressant que de se souler bêtement ?_"

Un sourire rusé s'étalait sur son visage, et Harry se tendit imperceptiblement, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait arriver après. Ron s'enquit brutalement de la suite, pressé d'en finir. Le noir continua "_Je suppose que vous connaissez tous le jeu Action ou Vérité ? Tellement cliché, mais tellement bon._"

Les garçons hochèrent la tête de concert, chacun approuvant cette idée d'un basique absolu, mais toujours aussi séduisante. Zabini fit un petit mouvement de baguette, et chacun vit apparaître devant lui une petite fiole verte. "_La potion de vérité. Illégale, mais obligatoire dans ce genre de jeu._"

Harry déboucha le flacon, et le renifla d'un air suspicieux. Malfoy, qui l'observait, lui lança "_Arrête d'essayer de faire croire que tu y connais quelque chose en Potions, Potter._" Le brun releva la tête, les yeux brillants de colère, mais quand il croisa le regard amusé de Malfoy, il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'avaler cul-sec la potion émeraude.

Les autres le suivirent, et il sentit un désagréable fourmillement dans sa mâchoire. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la soirée commença réellement. Seamus attaqua directement par les Serpentards, en questionnant d'une voix chafouine son voisin de droite, qui n'était autre que Zabini.

Harry s'étouffa avec le verre de Whisky qu'il sirotait en entendant la question. "_As-tu __déjà bander en pensant à Théodore ?_" Tout un chacun savait que c'était un sujet tabou avec Zabini, qui se mourait d'amour pour son ami, et le fait que Seamus commence directement par là montrait qu'il prenait cette affaire très au sérieux.

L'Irlandais scrutait son voisin de table, qui le fusillait du regard. Finalement, il but entièrement son verre d'alcool, montrant son refus de répondre. Seamus eu un sourire satisfait, et il laissa la main à Zabini. Ce dernier se tourna vers Dean avec son habituel sourire de renard, et lui demanda innocemment "_Depuis combien de temps vous couchez ensemble Finnigan et toi ?_"

Dean blêmit, et jeta un regard affolé à Harry, qui devait être le seul au courant. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche pour montrer qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il répondit du bout des lèvres "_Six mois..._" Puis but une grande rasade de Whisky, déterminé à oublier cette humiliation précoce.

Ron était rouge écarlate, et Harry n'avait qu'une envie, se frapper la tête contre la table. Pour faire passer ce moment de gêne, il lança, enjoué "_Le nom du jeu, c'est pas Action ou Vérité ? On est pas censés avoir le choix ?_" Ron secoua frénétiquement sa tête pour montrer qu'il aurait aimé que Dean aie le choix. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers Harry "_Action ou Vérité mec ?_" Il rajouta pour lui-même "_Putain, on dirait des adolescentes de douze ans._"

C'est en frémissant d'angoisse que Harry répondit "_Action bien sûr._" A son grand soulagement, son gage ne constituait qu'à faire un cul-sec. La demi-heure qui suivit, ne fut constituée que de gages plus ou moins alcoolisés, puis arriva le moment où toutes les actions bidons furent épuisées, et le niveau de résistance de chacun gravement dépassé.

Ron, complètement ivre, s'accrocha aux épaules de Harry et lui cria dans l'oreille "Action ou Vérité ?" Harry eut un sourire tendre, et répondit calmement "_Action._" Le roux lui donna alors une bourrade et dit alors "_Embrasse le premier que tu croises._"

Harry ricana. Il avança de quelques pas, et percuta Seamus. Ce dernier le regarda, et le brun lui dit très sérieusement "_J'dois t'embrasser mec, le prend pas mal._" Seamus hocha de la tête, tout aussi solennel, et Harry colla son torse au sien.

Puis il baissa sa tête, et l'embrassa. Sur le coup, cela lui semblait la chose la plus cool au monde : il embrassait un de ses potes, Merlin, il embrassait Seamus, quelle rigolade. L'image de Malfoy lui revint en tête, et il le serra plus fort, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire d'action.

Il gémit contre les lèvres de Seamus, qui semblait prendre au moins autant de plaisir que lui à ce baiser. Un grondement rauque les arrêta, et Harry n'eut que le temps de voir un éclair noir lui passer devant, fauchant Seamus au passage. Dean récupérait son bien apparemment.

Ou apparemment non. Malfoy, les yeux luisants de rage, la bouche pincée en une moue amère, fusillait Seamus du regard, tandis que Dean, protecteur, faisait barrage de son corps entre le blond et son ami. Harry secoua la tête, désorienté. L'alcool que contenait son sang lui faisait perdre ses repères, et il tituba sur quelques pas.

Ron le rattrapa et lui donna une bourrade, inconscient de la scène qui se jouait juste à côté. Malfoy finit par détourner son regard de Seamus pour le porter sur Harry, qui le fixait d'un air absent. Ce dernier lui rendit son oeillade meurtrière, et s'humidifia légèrement les lèvres, la gorge rendue sèche par le baiser et ce qu'il s'était passé après.

Le blond effectua alors un demi-tour rageur, et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébété. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement.. ?

Ron, lui, restait plus terre-à-terre, et hurla que les Gryffondors avaient gagné. Zabini prit un air blasé, mais vint serrer la main de Harry et Ron, faisant mine d'être un bon joueur pas du tout atterré par le fait qu'ils venaient de perdre à cette compétition stupide uniquement parce que son connard de meilleur ami avait fait quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une crise de jalousie et s'était barré sans raison valable.

Harry l'admira pour cela.

Zabini prit congé de tout le monde, saluant poliment les Gryffondors, donnant l'accolade aux Serpentards. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt près de Théodore, qui le fixait d'un air songeur. Ils se serrèrent finalement la main, Blaise tentant de ne pas retenir la main de son ami plus longtemps que politesse n'exige.

La salle se vida peu à peu, ne laissant que Harry, Ron et Hermione. Luna fut la dernière à s'en aller, après avoir posé un aérien baiser sur le front de Harry. Celui-ci se frottait machinalement sa cicatrice, tic nerveux hérité de ses cauchemars voldemoresques.

Ses deux amis lui dirent bonne nuit, et s'éclispèrent vers un canapé transformé en lit. Harry resta affalé sur son sofa, la tête dans le brouillard. Il était complètement perdu. Il ressortit délicatement le mot de Malfoy de sa poche. "_Oublie-moi._"

Il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de crier "_POURQUOI ?_" et ne s'en priva pas. La respiration erratique, les lèvres défoncées, et le cœur en miettes, c'est avec ce mot imprimé en caractères gras dans son cerveau qu'il s'endormit, incapable de penser à autre chose.

_**A souivre.**_

* * *

**(1)** à répéter dix fois. C'est dur, j'vous jure.

Yo tout le monde ! Nan je ne suis pas morte. Juste, la flemme. Et l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient... Pardonnez le ton léger de cette fiction, mais je n'ai pas envie d'écrire quelque chose de tragique. J'espère que ça vous distrait ? Au pire, si vous souhaitez quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment, triste, j'ai un OS en réserve sur Harry qui part à la guerre et Draco qui l'attend. C'est glauque, c'est triste, c'est larmoyant, une bonne death fic comme on les aime :)

Sinon, lecteurs, j'ai **BESOIN DE VOUS**. Quelqu'un a une bonne fiction à me conseiller ? S'il vous plait, je suis en manque de fics là. Sauvez une pauvre adolescente qui n'a rien demandé à la vie.

Hum. Merci.

Ps : Si vous voyez des fautes (horreur et damnation), dites-le moi.


End file.
